


Remember Me.

by BlackButler0, thunderboltprime



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Death, Demons, F/M, Humans, Rebirth, Romance, fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackButler0/pseuds/BlackButler0, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderboltprime/pseuds/thunderboltprime





	1. Chapter One

My name is Annabel butler....

I was born in the year 1302...

And died on the day of April 3rd, 1320, a week after my 18th birthday...

My life through those 18 years were... perfect?... I had a mother and father that loved me... a childhood of presents and pink, and on my 16th birthday, i met the love of my life... Everything leading to that day, had been like a fairy tale, and everything after April 3rd 1320... Was like being in a nightmare that was on repeat...

Again and again...

It would replay itself, over and over...

But each time, there would be a twist, a sickly disgusting twist....

I had thought being in a fairy tale meant i was blessed with my happy ever after... And then it hit me...

When was i the slave of two insane step sisters?  
Or chased into the woods by a huntsman, as a queen fed me a poisoned apple?

The answer is never.

And so this is my fairy tale... My fairy tale in reverse...

My name is Annabel Butler...

I was born in the year 1998...

And died on the day of April 3rd, 2016...

This is my story... And its a little different from the rest...


	2. Chapter 2

"Annabel Butler, will you have this man to be your husband; to live together with him in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you shall both live?" 

"I will"

"Adam Knight, will you have this woman to be your wife; to live together with her in the covenant of marriage? will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful unto her as long a you both shall live?" 

"I will"

"Will all of you witnessing these promises do all in your power to uphold these two people in their marriage?"

"We will"

In his suit of black he turned softly to face his bride of white, a sweet smile plastered on his face as he took a moment to stare at this beautiful being standing in front of him, he softly takes her right hand in both of his...

"I, Adam Knight, take you, Annabel Butler, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, And when the time comes, not even the coldness of death will do us part, you are mine and i am yours, for eternity and more." 

A small tear ran down the cheek of the bride, the most adorable smile painted across her lips as she took in a sharp breath, he let go of her hand, allowing her to then take his right hand in hers...

"I, Annabel Butler, take you, Adam Knight, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, forever and more.."

Slowly she drops his hand, never once delaying her eyes from his as she didn't want this moment to end

"Take these rings as a symbol of the vows by which this man and this woman have bound themselves to each other"

The groom places the silver ring on the left ring finger of the brides hand

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love, for as long as this ring is on your finger i will always find my way back to you, with this ring, i will try my hardest to give you your happy ever after"

The bride places the golden ring carved with black symbols on the left ring-finger of the grooms hand.

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love, and with all that i am, and all that i have, i will love you, even in a thousand years and more" 

"Annabel butler and Adam knight, having witnessed your vows of love to one another, it is my joy to present you to all gathered here as husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" 

The groom steps forward, his hand gently resting on the brides cheek, he stroked his thumb carefully over her lips as he stared into her beautiful green eyes, his heart was pounding in his chest and his breath was slightly heavy as he released one, leaning in to press a delicate but passionate kiss to her soft, smooth lips, his free hand held her waist and his lips met hers, touching for no more than a small moment before a fragile gasp escaped her lips and he pulled back to examine her pained face

gasps and small shrieks were heard around the crowd before the beautiful bride fell into the arms of her lover, her face pale as a drip of blood trickled down her lip

"Annabel!" 

His cry of panic frightened the crowd as everyone was brought out of the moment and screams began to rise among the hurried crowds, he fell to his knees holding his lifeless bride as he called her name repeatedly, he took no notice of the world around him ignoring the fact people were falling to the ground, blood pooling around there bodies

"Annabel!" he cried one last time as the color red trailed through her white gown, staining it beyond repair 

he hugged her close to him his tear filled eyes trying to find what had happened, yet he didn't know why he hadn't noticed the arrow that pierced her chest sooner, causing her blood to cover his hands 

"Annabel..." he whispered, his mind numb as his heart shattered in realization, the pain hit him all at once, like a steel knife digging through his skin as it twirled in circles through his flesh, he couldn't stop what had just happened, so running his thumb over her beautiful face he delicately closed her eyes and stood up

A sea of blood surrounded him, bodies lay everywhere, wounds in clear sight, yet in the middle of it all, one person stood, a bow held in his hand, a stack of arrows strapped to his back as a sly smile held on his lips 

"What have you done?" the grooms broken, enraged voice broke through the silence

"Me? Oh i didn't do this alone... But it looks like your the last one" The stranger chuckled as his hand wiped a blood splatter from his cheek causing it to smudge, before he grabbed an arrow from his back pouch and pulled the string back on his bow, aiming directly at the groom 

his black hair was messed up as he was drenched in his own lovers blood,yet his next words came with deathly venom

"Go ahead, let the arrow fly, But just know, no matter what life you are reborn into, no matter what happens from the moment you let the arrow go, i will rise from hell's ashes again and again, fire following my every movement, to make sure you pay for what you have done today, so fear me, in your every waking moment, remember these words, and dream of the devils eyes, because i will find you, and i will make sure you never live long enough to see heavens light" 

And ever so slowly, the string of the bow was flung forward, striking the heart of the groom.


End file.
